Dompierre et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,489 B1, discloses a weed-trimmer adapted with a screw or water wheel. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,179,805; 4,505,040; 4,604,067; 4,752,256; 4,976,637; 5,083,948 and 5,405,277—over all of which, the Dompierre et al. issued patent claims distinguished. The Dompierre et al. invention includes a lower shaft housing with a proximal coupling to correspondingly mate and engage a distal mid-shaft coupling of an upper part of a motorized weed-trimming device, and a distal termination, say, a propeller, thereto. It significantly increases the versatility of many weed-trimmers and provides many benefits for homeowners and captains of small vessels.
As good as it is, however, the Dompierre et al. invention is not without any drawback. For instance, it could cause premature burning out of a weed-trimmer motor. Also, a mount it can employ can include a swivel that may not always hold the assembly to the boat without attention of the operator.
It would be desirable to ameliorate if not solve the foregoing problems. It would be desirable to provide a weed-trimmer outboard motor adaptor and assembly with improved performance. It would be desirable to provide the art with an alternative.